


Falling For You

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BAE2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: Chanyeol’s monotonous life has been graced with a beautiful… intruder.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR: [chanbaekghei (AFF)](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/631772)  
> PROMPT #: 382  
> 
> 
> Disclaimer: The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: I’m sorry this is probably not the kind of fic you expected, @ Prompter :---( This is very ugly and rushed but school has been eating my time so I decided to end this quickly ‘cause I won’t have the time in the future… I’m really sorry for this u ___u have a beautiful Baekhyun to lift your moods! Enjoy reading >< TT I’M LIKE TT (lmao) Alsooooo, if it isn’t obvious enough, I don’t have any idea with pageants lmao… forgive me for this irrelevancy orz TT

Baekhyun breathes heavily, his leather jacket almost sticking at his skin because he's so sweaty it's yucky-- and yet, he manages a small smile of his own. Another day of succeeding to run away from them, Baekhyun thinks to himself. Until when will he be able to run from these goons? Baekhyun sighs. "Damn it, Jongdae."

 

Chanyeol pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Why can't these girls get the hint? He thought they were supposed to have brains, and not just their faces to flaunt but look at them, still trying to hit on Chanyeol despite him expressing his disinterest to their phake boobs. "Walk to the stage with your night gowns. You are beauty queens, not prostitutes. Have a class when you're flaunting your bodies and not like... what you all have been doing." He barks at everyone and immediately, the women comply.

 

Baekhyun peeks in the Burger shack and smiles when the burgers are cheap. He orders his dinner and sighs. He had sighed a lot this day. He's just so tired. And hungry. A burger with lots of cheese and fries would be a fine compensation. He takes a quick peek at his wallet and sighs again, now, how many days would he last with this amount of money? Eventually, he'd have to use his savings, too. Then what? The smile that the waiter gives him is soft as he accepts his burger. He thanked him and starts to eat. The waiter continues to eye him, like he's more delicious than the burger he's currently having. Huffing, he glares at him until he takes the hint. Sadly, the waiter didn't get the hint and continues to stare at him. Baekhyun scoffs and rolls his eyes. He's not looking for hook ups, damn it. Besides, he’s not even gay. Okay, he may look more on the feminine side with his slim (and useless) hands, his pelvis line and his ass, but he has a dick, thank you very much. Like this waiter, a dick. He consumed his food in silence and leaves without a word, not forgetting to glare at the waiter who just smirked at him. He won't go back at this shack again.

 

Finally, Chanyeol thought to himself, after a long day of dealing with phake boobs and the annoying side glances from those phake women... he hugs his pillows and rolls on his king-sized bed, relishing in finally reuniting with his bed. Chanyeol loves his bed, really. If only he could marry this beautiful and soft creature, he'll do so in a heartbeat. First, he doesn't have to worry about leaving her because she'll wait for him, no matter what. Second, he doesn't have to deal with annoying and breathing creature, because his bed stays in one position. Lastly, she welcomes him home, with open... everything. The sight of his bed is the sexiest and the most inviting thought that keeps him going when work is being ugly. "Oh, bed, I'm so going to make love to you." Making love in the form of closing his eyes and letting out soft snores as he dies for the day.

Working as an organizer is stressful as hell, especially if the event he's organizing is a beauty contest. He's in charge of the women who are the potential Miss Koreas. Chanyeol, having the height of a model himself, it's to his advantage. But then again, he walks funny, so he opts to bark at them rather than to demo the Proper Model Etiquettes himself. He won't ever admit that, despite the height and the physique, he's actually awkward and, dare he say it, cute. Okay, that might be Chanyeol's narcissist self talking. Here he is, rubbing his otherwise straight nose and closing his eyes, wanting to scream at these women for not knowing their left and right.

 

Baekhyun may have thought he won't come back to that burger shack but, hey, their meals are cheap and who is Baekhyun to turn down cheap meals? So here he is, seating where he sat last time, trying his best to not let his mood ruined by not looking at the same waiter. He's watching at their television provided, even though the words are muffled by the lively conversation in the shack, he concentrates on it, just so he won't feel uncomfortable at the burning gaze on his side. Baekhyun has actually gotten immersed at what he's watching. He's finished with his meal but he stays, he keeps on watching until an advertisement caught his attention. It's an open pageant for women, hopeful Miss Koreas to be sent to the other side of the world to bring their country's name in fame. He takes note of the place and the date. Open pageant, huh.

 

So, apparently, it's not only Baekhyun who has decided to watch the open pageant. It's also those baboons who keep on chasing him, who'll probably chase him at the ends of the Earth. Baekhyun never believed in Forever but with the way these ugly men are on his ass, he might as well believe, they'll chase him forever. What a joke. He tries to use his small height to his advantage and makes his way to the crowd, eyes alert and feet ready to sprint off any minute. He's not exactly small; he's on the average, actually. Being friends with Jongin and Sehun just had its effects because despite them being much, much younger than him, they could bring Baekhyun to the mall and he'll probably be mistaken as their son or something. He just had these qualities of... little. He traipses on the chattering crowd, with his head bowed down, not minding the small glares he gets, and successfully got on the closer side of the stage. He lets out a sigh and watches the pageant silently, letting out appreciative hums once in a while and lots of once overs at the ladies strutting on the stage. They're all pretty, he notes. He wouldn't mind a night with one of them. Or all of them, if that's not so greedy.

 

Park Chanyeol lets out a genuine smile for the first time since this ****censored NC-17 for language lol**** pageant. Finally, they're all set and ready to compete with each other. He could now think of going home to his bed, and that alone, causes a stir in his pants. Call Chanyeol weird, but the thought of him sleeping in is enough to make him hard. Okay, that's really weird. But then again, when has he not? The staff calls him, gesturing for his script and Chanyeol stands up, grateful for the reminder because he almost forgot he's the co-MC for today. He bows and walks to the stage, confident and handsome. "Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen," Chanyeol's voice is smooth and low, like a thin line bordering on seduction. He stares at everyone with his tight-lipped smile. His co-MC, Kris, greets everyone as well and does the relevant stuff. He keeps his professional smile and sees other audience gush at him on his peripheral vision. Kris keeps on talking; cracking lame jokes on the spot and Chanyeol can't help but to grin once in a while. "Tonight, we are about to witness these beautiful women work their charms to be this year's Miss Korea." Chanyeol ends smoothly.

The contestants walk in their night gowns, each of them showcasing their beauty and elegance in their own way. Cheers and applauses could be heard from the audience, each of them having their own bias in the pageant already. There are fifteen contestants and Chanyeol admits; they are all really pretty. They introduced themselves; others are spurting witty nicknames for themselves or a motto that leaves the audience roaring in laughter. "Contestant number 15. She's from Seoul and loves to travel overseas. She always wants to discover new things about herself and she's a little bit creative." Kris says while the said contestant struts on stage like a queen.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. Im Jinah is the name and Love is my game," Cheers erupted. By far, she's receiving the most applause from the audience. "I believe that everyone has their time to shine and tonight is mine. Thank you." She smiles, her beauty leaving the audience gasp and they clap, wanting to be the recipient of such beautiful smile.

"Now that the contestants--" Kris starts but was stopped when a disheveled figure walks on stage. She looks on haste but she walks with grace and elegance. "Chanyeol, I thought there are only fifteen contestants?" Kris whispers to Chanyeol and Chanyeol only looks at him, wide eyes bulging.

The intruder smiles at everyone and despite wobbling a lot, she managed to grab everyone's attention by doing aegyos. She's wearing a white gown and she almost personifies an angel. Her milky skin grabs even the most disinterested audience at the back. It's like the people on this Earth, despite not deserving it, is graced by a beautiful angel descended from the heaven. Her makeup is done hastily, her hair looked like it wasn't even combed properly and yet, her existence alone is enough to launch a thousand ships. Like a modern Helen from Greek Mythology. A modern Mona Lisa. Not long after, she starts to speak. Even with the way she holds the microphone, exudes elegance and beauty. The audience, as well, holds their breath. She has pretty fingers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the name is Byun Baekhee and I believe that the children are our future," laughters and cheers erupt. The hoots by now are the loudest and could even compare to Jinah's. "Teach them well and let them lead the way. Thank you!" She ends with a dazzling smile. The men in front throw their shirts on stage, each of them wanting the lovely candidate's attention. Baekhee smiles at them and they even got wilder, almost wanting to throw themselves on stage. She hobbles to walk backstage and that's where Kris and Chanyeol woke up from their trance.

"What... the hell was that!?" Chanyeol snaps and is about to jog to backstage and maybe knock some sense upon her when Kris stops him.

"Don't do anything stupid." Kris warns him. Chanyeol pinches the bridge of his nose. So much for thinking he could relax right now. The heavens hate him so much.

"We don't have a fucking Byun Baekhee on the list." Chanyeol replies, his tone cold and almost deprived of the beautiful things in life. Kris just stares at him, nonchalant. The candidates are not allowed to wear revealing stuff since the place is open and there are lots of kids about. The next segment is fast talk. Down to the last contestant, Kris gives her his dazzling smile. "Im Jinah," he starts, the audience hoots. "Chanyeol or me?" The audience roars in laughter. The beautiful lady smiles and Kris is entranced by the beauty she exudes. "I'd love to choose you but my type is Chanyeol." Chanyeol chokes somewhere on the background.

"Byun, uh," Kris stares at the last contestant.

"Baekhee." She continues.

"Right, uh, Baekhee. Uhh," Since they weren't prepared for her, Kris repeats the question he asked Jinah. "Chanyeol or Kris?" The audience boos and Kris sends them an apologetic smile. Baekhee smiles widely, very cute and innocent, a huge contrast to the other candidates. This tugged Kris heart.

"Chonyal." She answers and smiles again. After more change of costumes (and admittedly, the audience's change of heart) the most awaited segment is beginning. The Question and Answer portion. This will determine the winner. The contestants answered the questions thrown at them truthfully, others stuttered since they didn't expect how silly the questions were. ('would you like to be an idol someday?', 'a concert ticket from your fave or a day with your crush?') Others are serious and some answered just as silly. Since they didn't want a repeat of what happened to the (intruder) last contestant, Chanyeol knocks his brain for a question and he smirked.

"Jinah," Kris smiles charmingly at her. "If you were to choose between beauty and brains, what would you prefer?"  
Jinah beams at him. "Thank you for that wonderful and I must say, clichéd question," everyone, including Kris, laughs. "But I didn't have to choose, I can manage being beautiful and smart at the same time. Thank you."

Down to the last contestant who's now wearing a pink strapless dress, who's, by far, everyone's favorite, Chanyeol suddenly takes the microphone from Kris and smirks at the intruder.

Revenge is a bitch.

"Well, Byun Baekhee, isn't it?" Chanyeol's voice is low and if it weren't it being a contest, it would sound like he's seducing her.

"Yes." She beams and even her energy caught Chanyeol off-guard.

"I have a question for you." Baekhee nods, almost like she's unfazed by Chanyeol's existence. "If you were the organizer of a pageant and suddenly an intruder came to ruin everything, how would you react?" This, by far, is the weirdest question thrown by the mcs. Most questions are personal but this is entirely different. The audience stops chattering, almost as if holding their breath, others even has their fingers crossed. But Baekhee smiles. Her smile is enough to knock everyone dead.

She smiles at everyone and to Chanyeol. "Thank you for that unique question and for this chance." She starts. She's exuding confidence and her fans wavered in their place. "It's really hard to organize a pageant, you see. If you already fixed everything from the dust, it's heartbreaking when someone ruined that for you. But if that intruder actually made the pageant a whole lot of fun, shouldn't that organizer be thankful of the intruder? It depends on how I'll handle the situation. If I want to be so affected from it, I'll just sulk at the corner. However, if everything became ten times better, I should say, I owe that intruder." She glances to Chanyeol and turns to the audience. She smiles, her eyes turning to half-moon crescents and... Chanyeol, for the first time that night, understands why the audience, including Kris, is charmed by her so much. "Thank you."  
Revenge... is truly a bitch.

"That Baekhee is really pretty, Chanyeol." Kris says when they start to change backstage. The judges are now talking about the winner.

"You stopped me a while ago, now you can't." Chanyeol runs to the ladies' dressing room and he knocks. "I need Byun Baekhee out here at this instant." Chanyeol orders on the other of the door. Not long after, Baekhee opens the door and smiles at Chanyeol.

"Hi." she says. Upon closer look, Baekhee is... flat chested. Like, really flat...

"Explain why you suddenly ruined my pageant." He crossed his arms over his chest and he huffs.

"I... can we talk somewhere private?" her voice changes and Chanyeol sighs but obliges anyway.

 

When they are now out of everyone's sight, Baekhee removes her... wig? What the hell? "What the hell!?"

"Dude, I can explain!" Chanyeol gapes at the... man in front of him.

"What the fucking hell this is not funny!" Chanyeol rushes out; he pinches the bridge of his nose and does a breathing exercise. If he managed to go out to this shit place without having a heart attack, he deserves a trophy.

"I'm Byun Baekhyun. Yes, I'm a guy and I didn't want to ruin your pageant!" The guy even has the audacity to clamp his hands in front of Chanyeol and pout! "I-- had to do it. There are men following me and they followed me here I had no choice. It's not like I'll win!" He defended himself. "Don't worry Mr. Chonyal-ssi--"

"Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol-ssi," the name rolls of the man's tongue perfectly, as if he's born to utter Chanyeol's name. Chanyeol needs to go to church. "I'll leave after this and you won't see me again. I just have to hide. Bear with me for another hour or so." She-- he bows and wears his wig again before going out. Chanyeol lets out a deep breath. Chanyeol goes back to backstage, with Kris preparing for the announcement of the Ms. Korea.

"How was it?" Kris asks.

"He can't win." "He? Who?" Like a bomb dropped on his face, Kris' eyes widen. "The heck! No wonder she's flat!" Chanyeol smacks his friends' face for being a pervert. "Seriously, I can't believe this..." Then they are called to announce this year's Ms. Korea. Chanyeol hopes it's not him because hell will break its loose. Kris takes the microphone and the opportunity to announce the winner.

The contestants are holding each other's hands, with Jinah smiling at everyone and Baekhee-- Baekhyun staring somewhere else. "This year's pageant is nice and the judges had a hard time. All of you are great and beautiful but every pageant has only one winner." Kris takes the sheet given to him and smiles at everyone. "This year's Miss Korea is..." Everyone holds their breath.

 

"...Byun Baekhee."

 

What the hell! Baekhyun thinks, the baboons noticed him! He can't pretend right now. Think, think, think. He sees the backstage and without thinking twice, he rushes there and hides on the women's wardrobes. Well... he didn't intend to stare at them changing... they didn't lock the door, so. Baekhyun's enjoying this when a lady walks to where he is. Fucking--!! He wears whatever dress he sees and the wig provided on the floor and runs to the mirror. Hell. Fucking hell. Someone save me from this mess. A staff peeks on the door and reminds the ladies that they are about to start in ten minutes. He didn't second guess himself when he actually removed his shirt and jeans on a fitting room and wears the dress he grabbed on the heaps on dresses on the floor. He also wears the wig carefully. It's not like he has to join them, right? Boy, he's dead wrong. A nice candidate approached him when he walked out of the room and volunteers to fix his makeup. He can't help but... nod. She talks to him, praises his skin and he just nods. "Your hair, do you want me to fix it as well?" Baekhyun's about to say no when the same staff barks at them, they need to prepare. "Gosh, I'm sorry I can't fix your hair now." She says apologetically. Baekhyun smiles gratefully at her and stands. "You're not much of a talker…" she comments and leads Baekhyun to where they need to wait. Upon realizing the situation, his eyes widen and is about to stutter excuses to go home and just he needs this dress and everything to not be recognized, the kind lady speaks. "I'm Jinah. You can call me Nana. Come on!" She drags him to their line and fuck, Baekhyun thinks, as Nana holds his hand even when the other candidates are already on stage, fuck my life. The heels he has are freaking high. Good thing Jongdae and him has had their fair share of crossdressing that he didn't stumble that much. When it's Nana's turn, she turns to him. "Fighting!" she says and walks confidently on stage. This is now his chance. He's about to run for his life when the previous staff pushed him on the stage, telling him it's now his turn. Fucking... hell. Having no other choice, he struts, he stumbled a lot but he did it, had done so gracefully without him realizing. And there, Baekhyun's life has changed.

He didn’t intend to ruin the pageant, like the MC so rudely implied to him. He didn’t intend to join, as well. He’s trying to camouflage! It’s not like he also liked the fact that the audience like his wit so much. He didn’t… that grumpy MC called him and he's supposed to ask for help, to let him get out. But then he remembers the question he gave him... he must felt... disappointed. So even when Baekhyun had the chance, he remembers this guy's and the other's efforts, and stayed on the contest. He's so sure he won't win. He might be witty and loves to play with words; Nana's beauty is what made him stay. Maybe after all this he could ask her out...

He reveals he's a man so the guy-- Chanyeol-- will know that he can't really win this. Somehow, he trusted him and his will to just let the contest flow like how he planned it. He's so lost at it, holding Nana's hand at the announcement, that he got shocked when Nana suddenly hugged him. Other candidates hug him as well. Did they... pity him that much because he lost? "Congratulations! I knew you had the potential!" Nana says in between hugs. Congra...tula-- No way. No fucking way. His eyes search for someone, who's rubbing his head in stress. Baekhyun is dragged in front and the former Miss Korea hands him the crown, the bouquet of flowers, and the sash. Fuck everything.

 

"Hey! Chanyeol, hey!" He follows the man in his gown, high heels, sash, crown, and flowers. "Chanyeol!" Chanyeol finally stops walking. Baekhyun takes a deep breath and wipes his forehead with his hand. "I didn't expect to win, okay? I didn't know I'll win. I have no idea. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Do you know how big this pageant is for me? For everyone?" Chanyeol says, his voice dark. He takes a step forward, Baekhyun backwards. "This contest is to test who will represent Korea for Miss Universe, Baekhyun." Baekhyun whimpers. Chanyeol continues to take a step forward and Baekhyun backwards until Baekhyun feels a cold and hard wall on his back. Damn. He whimpers when Chanyeol's so close to him, the scent of aftershave and sweat clinging to his nose. Chanyeol traps Baekhyun with his hands on either sides of his face.

"And you ruined it." Chanyeol stares at him intensely, if Baekhyun had known better it looked like he'll kiss him.

"I--" Baekhyun starts to defend himself and he whimpers again, when Chanyeol leans in so close, their noses almost touching. Baekhyun gulps and in the haste of defiance, looks up. It's almost a mistake. Their lips are so close to each other. Had Chanyeol leaned more, it'll lead to unforgivable bumping of lips. "I'm a victim. I can't help if everyone liked me. Including your partner." He says, careful of their distance (or lack thereof). Chanyeol smirks and leans in further, their lips a hair's breadth away.

"If I do this in exchange of what you did--" Chanyeol wasn't able to finish his sentence because it's Baekhyun who closes their distance finally.

It's just a kiss. Baekhyun continues to tell himself. It doesn't matter that they kissed on a secluded corner, nevermind that it was a makeout session. And so what if it's Baekhyun who initiated the kiss? It's not like they meet again. Baekhyun has always been curious of kissing a man anyways. He doesn't give a damn on sexuality.

Chanyeol's confession of "I'm gay" after their breathless kiss continues to hunt him in his dreams anyway.

Chanyeol will never admit he liked the softness of that punk's lips. He didn't even think of kissing him for real- he was just teasing the man. It's not like he liked the gasps and whimpers that come out of his lips nor does he want to hear them again. He's just celibate for months because of this project-- that's just his dick talking, damn it. Chanyeol continues to dwell with himself for hours.

If Jongdae didn't run away as his business partner, those punks wouldn't have to chase Baekhyun to the ends of the Earth. He doesn't have to be in this situation, had Jongdae thought of him and stayed by his side. But what can he do? He has a debt he needs to pay. He looks at the envelope lying innocently beside him.  
Meeting with those punks is an easy feat. He gave them the money he's won for the contest and they shake hands with him, finally closing the chase. Somehow, a good thing happened out of his impulsivity. He smiles for the first time since that incident, and almost forgets the kiss he shared with a certain man.

Baekhyun's as happy as a man who won the millionaire, walking down the street when someone called him. Too happy to reject the call, he answers the unknown caller. "Helloooooooooo~~~~" he sing songs.

"Look who's happy today." The man on the other line chuckles. Baekhyun stops in his tracks. Chanyeol? "This is Chanyeol. Hey, Ms. Korea, you have to be responsible for your title. I'll give you the address of my flat and you must be here later at 3, Ms. Korea." His tone is mocking but give him a break, Baekhyun's too happy to give a shit.

"Okay, Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol ends the call. He'd never admit he likes how his name rolls off of the brunet's tongue.

 

It's 2:37 when Baekhyun, whistling, knocks on the handsome organizer's door. 2:46 and no one's still answering. He knocks harder. It's 2:53 when finally, a dripping wet Chanyeol with nothing but a towel on his waist opens the door. "I have a freaking doorbell, Baekhee." Baekhyun didn't blush. He brushes past the God and sits on his couch. "Who allowed you to sit on my couch?" Chanyeol glares at Baekhyun and enters a room, his bedroom perhaps, to change. Baekhyun glances at the tall man's flat. Everything is in either black or white. He snorts. On the glass table in front of him, is a picture of Chanyeol and a beautiful woman hugging each other. I thought he's gay? He hears a door closing and sees Chanyeol in a tshirt and sweatpants.

"Who is she?" He asks.

"My sister. Why?" He answers simply and Baekhyun nods.

"Okay."

They talk about Baekhyun's responsibility as the Ms. Korea. Baekhyun didn't want it and he's planning to either give his crown to Nana, the first runner up, or to ask Chanyeol to hold another event. "You really think this is easy?" Chanyeol asks in disbelief. "Baekhyun, you don't know how much money we spent on this." Yeah, enough to pay my debts, Baekhyun thinks to himself. Still, they can't let a man represent the country.

Baekhyun gasps when a realization dawned on him. "Chanyeol, you do know that that's a bigger contest and there will be swimsuit stuff? I can't wear a swimsuit! I have a dick!" At this, Chanyeol laughs. It also got him to think. Well, Baekhyun has a point.

They decided to hold another pageant, with Baekhyun volunteering to help. Now that he's not running away from those punks anymore, he can now live happily ever after. Kris knew of Baekhyun's situation then and Baekhyun gave him a smile. Still, Kris admits to be entranced with the brunet's beauty. "Baekhyun is really beautiful, right Chanyeol?" Kris asks. Baekhyun blushes. Chanyeol grunts. "Say, Baekhyun, would you like to--"

"Kris. Be a professional." Chanyeol cuts him off. Kris shrugs and winks at Baekhyun. "And you," Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun. "Don't accept offers from men like Kris. He's straight. He'll play with your feelings." The friends laugh and Baekhyun just shrugs. It's not like he'll say yes anyway.

Baekhyun is true to his words. He's helpful throughout the preparation that Chanyeol almost forgot that he's the main reason why Chanyeol's stressed again. Actually, with the brunet's personality, the staff are doing their job while smiling, all of them wanting to be close to the lovely man. They didn't know the real reason why they'll hold this again but they agreed anyway, they're paid for this. Baekhyun made sure to call Nana and to have her join again. He's still guilty because Nana should be the winner and yet he intervened and stole the crown from her. He didn't really steal it but there's the point. "Baekhyun, we'll grab dinner later after this. I want to try that newly-opened restaurant a few blocks from here." Chanyeol says while they're in a room, having their coffee.

"Are you asking me out on a date right now?"

"Are you saying yes right now?"

Baekhyun sags in his seat. "Okay, but I'll have to remind you I'm not really gay. I'll break your heart." Baekhyun winks.

"Excuse you, were you being serious? I just need someone to accompany me. I didn't ask you out on a date. You assumed it."

"Whatever."

 

"Let's go grab lunch. Come on." Chanyeol drags the busy man to his place and walks with him to a diner near their venue.

"Date?"

"You wish."

Baekhyun stays late at Chanyeol’s flat, doing researches and organizing stuff for the pageant. Chanyeol’s done with his work and he doesn’t know why—why Baekhyun’s so beautiful even like this.

All of Chanyeol’s free time is spent staring at the beautiful brunet with the loveliest face and the most dazzling smile not even the Miss Universe could compare.

“Careful, Chanyeol. I might think we’re really dating.” Baekhyun laughs, his lips on his mug.

“As if.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes at the brunet and he got a musical laugh in return.

"We need new scripts. I think that's the last thing we need to do." Baekhyun comments while sipping on his coffee with Chanyeol. He stopped asking if their little eat together are dates.

"Okay. Do you want to do it?" Chanyeol asks him, a look of concern in his eyes. He knows Baekhyun's stressed as well but the latter never shows it. Instead, he'll always give everyone his sincere and dazzling smile. Chanyeol's been used to adjusting to lights but... dare he say it? Baekhyun shines brighter than all of those combined. "Let's do it together."

They spent two months organizing the pageant. With them hating each other's gut (Chanyeol hating Baekhyun) before, Baekhyun almost lives in Chanyeol's flat for the duration of the preparation. They've gotten close together for that short amount of time and Baekhyun... Baekhyun's fond of Chanyeol. Baekhyun passes the Ms. Korea to Im Jinah with a bright smile on his face.

"You're getting close to ex-Ms. Korea." Kris says one time when he finally had time to be with Chanyeol, without Baekhyun.

"Yeah. He's fine. I guess. He helped a lot as well so he's tolerable."

"Tolerable... you mean, the way you look at him whenever he gently says his orders to the staff? The way you never let him do the tough works and instead does everything yourself 'cause you don't want to tire him out? Or that time when you piggyback--"

"Kris. Be professional." Kris shrugs.

 

Chanyeol continues to deny everything, not when his actions do the complete opposite. Even when during the pageant, two months ago, had Baekhyun joined like the others and had he not intervened, Chanyeol would've been interested in her, despite him being proud of his gayness. There's just something in him that... would capture everyone's interest. His existence alone is enough to make one feel curious. He has an aura that would make everyone want to be close with him, or would want a fraction of his attention. His smile... his smile. He smiles like he's got no care in the world. With his eyes that turn crescent shaped, face morphing to a beautiful-- almost like watching him smile would make someone question how someone as perfect and pure exists in such cruel world. If Baekhyun isn't the most beautiful being Chanyeol has laid his eyes upon, then Chanyeol would think; this is an ugly world. "Chanyeol." There, the very man in his thoughts. Byun Baekhyun.

He's calling him. And Chanyeol-- Chanyeol can't deny anymore. He grabs Baekhyun by the nape and kisses him with all he's got. He kisses him softly, and eager and Baekhyun-- Baekhyun blinks at him. Chanyeol wakes up from his daydream. As if he could really kiss Baekhyun like that... "Chanyeol?"

"Sorry, yes?" He blinks as well, trying to remove the image burning in his eyelids.

"I said our job is done. My job is done. And, uh, sorry. Sorry for that stuff two months ago. You wouldn't have to redo it if I didn't intervene, you wouldn't--" Baekhyun is cut off with a pair of lips on his own. He gasps-- but shortly, he responds to Chanyeol's eager kisses. Chanyeol stops kissing Baekhyun for a while, his breath mingling with the latter.

"Let's... have dinner later. A date." Baekhyun's face breaks to the most beautiful smile Chanyeol's eyes had the chance to look upon.

"Finally!" Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol playfully on the couch and hovers on top of him. They stare at each other for a while and Baekhyun kisses him again.

"I've been celibate for months." Chanyeol says in between kisses.

"Let's end your torture, then." Baekhyun replies breathlessly and that, Chanyeol thinks, even if Baekhyun is not Ms. Korea anymore, he'll always be the most beautiful in Chanyeol's eyes.


End file.
